Let the Little Children Come to Me
by dobegirl15
Summary: Before Girl Meets Belief, this is how I think Cory and Topanga would have shown their beliefs to Riley. One shot.


**Okay, so with Girl Meets Belief airing next week, I've heard many comments about whether or not Cory and Topanga are religious, or how they instilled this in Riley, etc. My view has always been that they are religious and would have taught this to their children. Here's my take on how the Matthews fit in with religion.**

Cory walked into Riley's bedroom and found Topanga and Riley sitting together, reading a book before bed.

Riley looked up when she saw Cory walk through the door.

"Daddy, come listen while Mommy reads!" Riley said, motioning for him to come over.

Cory smiled and walked across the room to sit by Topanga.

When Topanga finished the story, she closed the book and set it down.

"Alright," she said. "You've had your book now. It's time for bed."

Riley sighed and climbed under her covers as Cory and Topanga stood up.

She folded her hands and looked up at her parents expectantly.

"Okay, Daddy, go," Riley said.

"Do you want to pray tonight?" Cory asked.

Riley thought for a second. "I don't remember all the words you always say."

"That's okay," Cory said, sitting by Riley. "That's the best part. You don't have to say all the words I do. You can say whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Cory said, smiling.

"Could I pray for a pet unicorn? 'Cause I've always wanted one!" Riley exclaimed.

Cory and Topanga chuckled.

Then Topanga said, "Honey, why do you want a pet unicorn?"

"I don't know," Riley said. "It'd be fun, I guess."

"But we don't really need a pet unicorn," Topanga replied.

"No," Riley replied. "Then why do we pray?" Riley asked, looking up with her wide eyes.

"Well, we pray when we need help. Or when we want to thank God for something He gave us," Cory added.

"But doesn't God live in the sky?" Riley asked.

"In heaven, yes," Cory said.

"Then how can He help us or give us stuff when He's up there and we're all the way down here?"

"Because God has funny ways of helping people. Sometimes He uses other people to help us. Or sometimes He just makes us happy even when something bad is happening," Topanga said.

"Oh," Riley said. "Okay. I'm ready to pray now."

"Okay, go ahead, sweetie," Cory said.

Cory and Topanga folded their hands and bowed their heads and Riley followed their example.

"Um, God?" Riley began. "Thank you for my school and my teddy bear and my room and my house. Thank you that we got to have macaroni and cheese for dinner, 'cause that's my favorite."

Riley opened an eye and whispered to her parents, "So now can I ask for help?"

They nodded at her and she closed her eyes again.

"God, please keep me and Mommy and Daddy safe. And please make my booboo go away on my knee. And pretty please, if you want, please give me a pet unicorn. I promise I'll take extra good care of it. And thank you for making me be happy even though I don't have a unicorn. Amen."

She looked up at her parents and they both smiled and started laughing.

"That was perfect, honey," Topanga said.

"I know you said that you guys don't ask for unicorns, but I thought I never asked for one, so maybe He'd give me one," Riley said. "Worth a shot."

"Never be afraid to ask for something from God because maybe He's just waiting for you to ask Him," Cory said. "I'm not so sure that you'll get a unicorn, but I know that God heard you and He'll make your booboo go away."

"He heard me right now?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Topanga said.

"All the way from the sky?!"

"Yeah," Cory said, laughing.

"Does God hear everyone even if they're a million miles away?" Riley asked.

"He hears every single person who talks to Him," Cory answered.

"Even if they all talk at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Riley asked.

"Because He loves you very much and He loves every single person in the world. And He wants to hear what every single person is saying."

"Wow," Riley said.

"Okay, honey, I think we've had enough questions for tonight," Topanga said. "It's time to go to sleep now."

"Okay," Riley said, lying back on her pillow.

"Good night, sweetheart," Topanga said, kissing Riley's forehead.

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Riley," Cory said, also kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Daddy."

Cory and Topanga walked out of the room, and Cory switched the lights off on his way out. They went out to the living room.

Riley's thoughts ventured all over her conversation with her parents. Then, just before she fell asleep, she thought of one thing she forgot in her prayer.

"God," she whispered. "Thank you for my Mommy and Daddy. Thank you that they love me. And thank you that they told me all this stuff about You. And thank you for listening to me, even if you don't give me a unicorn. Amen."

 **I hope you enjoyed it! It was pretty short, but I feel like everything was explained well enough in that short span. To recap, I believe that Cory and Topanga would have taught their children at a young age about their religious beliefs.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, and please leave a review! Thank you! XOXO**


End file.
